


Singing

by batbatlove



Category: The Accountant (2016)
Genre: Ben is cute, Other, Tone deaf
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batbatlove/pseuds/batbatlove
Summary: 戲裡戲外的安娜都太可愛了，忍不住畫了她，看了一些訪談真是個活潑的女孩紙，感覺大本都快招架不住=V=





	Singing

**Author's Note:**

> 唱歌的那段超可愛!!但沒想到大本居然是音痴......  
> 那樣子怎摸去Pitch Perfect客串唱歌啦XDDDD  
> 工作人員還讓安娜打扮成robin(?)但是我覺得她比較像漢堡神偷...  
> 接下來就是腦補啦，很久沒見到本的亨利看到了影片於是歡快的保存了記錄，設為來電鈴聲。


End file.
